


genie in a bottle

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The best part of BELIEVE is the lie.





	genie in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Wow, man, your girlfriend is really flat.”

Kusano considers this for five seconds, tilts his head to further scrutinize the old picture, and wonders why the hell everyone thinks Tegoshi is a girl.

“Stupid,” his roommate says, smacking their friend in the head with a magazine in a way that reminds Kusano fondly of home. “Everyone knows that Asian chicks are flat.”

It takes a lot of effort for Kusano not to roll his eyes. He’s about to break the news of his ex-bandmate’s actual gender when another guy from their dorm wanders upon them, catches a glimpse of the photo, and whistles.

“Nice-looking bitch, Hiro!” he says, clapping Kusano on the shoulder. “She yours?”

Kusano has to bite his lip to keep from laughing, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell the truth and possibly give this guy a gay complex. “Yeah,” he replies smugly. “That’s my bitch.”

It’s just a little white lie, he tells himself, although he certainly doesn’t mind the attention.

Not like they’ll ever find out, anyway.

::

“Surprise!” a familiar voice purrs in his ear, one which is definitely _not_ the girl he brought home last night and has his eyes popping open through his hangover.

He sees his roommate hanging in the doorway, giving the very unsubtle thumb’s up, which translates to “I got rid of that other girl for you, undetected, and you owe me a six-pack.”

Then he turns to look at Tegoshi, who is just as bright as ever in a pink shirt and tight jeans.

It’s not until his roommate winks and conveniently leaves the room that Kusano wakes up enough to realize what’s going on here. “Oh shit,” he mutters in English.

“Isn’t that bad?” Tegoshi asks, his big eyes staring down at Kusano with the beginning of a pout. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Of course,” Kusano grumbles, reaching up to rub his aching head. “What did you say to my roommate?”

“Nothing?” Tegoshi responds, looking confused. “I didn’t think he would understand me, so I just said your name.”

Kusano sighs in relief and ends up yawning.

“He was really happy to see me,” Tegoshi goes on, shrugging as he parks right on the edge of Kusano’s bed. “I didn’t think American guys were into NewS.”

“Um,” Kusano begins, reaching for Tegoshi’s arm to tug on his sleeve. “Come closer in case they’re listening.”

Tegoshi obliges, but he’s making a face. “Why would they be listening?”

“Because they’re perverts,” Kusano answers simply, cringing as he adds, “and they think you’re a girl.”

To his credit, Tegoshi just looks thoughtful. “I get that a lot,” he says seriously. “Didn’t you correct them?”

“Um,” Kusano says again, stalling by yawning again. “Not _exactly_.”

Tegoshi raises an eyebrow while Kusano coughs. “They think I’m a girl.”

“Yeah,” Kusano admits sheepishly as he struggles to lean up on his elbows.

“Well.” Tegoshi’s face lights up in a way that makes Kusano cringe. “I guess you have to take me shopping then.”

::

“You haven’t told me why you’re here yet,” Kusano says pointedly as Tegoshi sorts through the racks.

“Can’t I just come visit?” Tegoshi asks innocently.

Kusano knows better and blocks Tegoshi’s way as he tries to scurry towards the next section. Silently, he stares down Tegoshi until the latter squirms and doesn’t meet Kusano’s eyes.

“Iwantedtomeetgirls,” Tegoshi mumbles into the stack of skirts in his arms.

“What?” Kusano asks, even though he heard perfectly the first time.

“I wanted to meet girls,” Tegoshi repeats quietly, his face flushing red in way that makes him look even cuter. “Japanese girls don’t like me.”

Kusano laughs out loud, nearly falling over and scaring a pair of old ladies on the other side of the rack. Ignoring their looks of disapproval (they _are_ in a teenage girls’ clothing store), Kusano slings his arm around Tegoshi and guides him towards the fitting rooms, feeling like an older brother despite being the youngest of the pair.

“They don’t like you, or they won’t fuck you?” he asks knowingly.

Tegoshi frowns, huddling the chosen clothes closer. “If I do this for you, you have to get me a girl. For the _night_.”

“I know a couple lesbians,” Kusano says honestly, then ducks when a hanger threatens to smack into his head. “Okay, okay, you’ve got a deal.”

The resulting beam on Tegoshi’s face makes Kusano think that he’s just treating him to ice cream or something, and for a second he wonders if Tegoshi knows what he’s just gotten himself into.

But when Tegoshi emerges from the fitting room in a short, low-cut skirt, hair all messed up from pulling a sweater over his head, Kusano wonders the same about himself.

::

Kusano only feels a little proud when his roommate and two of their friends have to pick their jaws up off the floor when they’re officially introduced to Tegoshi Yuuko.

“Hi!” Tegoshi squeals in English, putting on his best smile and fluttering his long, sparkled eyelashes. “Nice to meet you!”

“So you’re Hiro’s girlfriend, huh?” one of the guys asks Tegoshi, his gaze locked at mid-thigh.

“Girlfriend?” Tegoshi repeats, latching onto the one word as he turns to give Kusano an interesting look. Then he flings his arm around Kusano’s neck and grins. “Hiro loves me?”

Kusano tries not to make a face at Tegoshi’s close proximity, although he has to admit that the perfume Tegoshi bought smells really nice and has his lids feeling heavy. “Just play along,” Kusano whispers in Japanese, using his husky voice so that his friends will think he’s saying something sexy.

“I plan on it,” Tegoshi replies, and flashes Kusano a promising grin just before pressing their lips together.

Every ounce of Kusano’s brain wants to scream and push him away, because underneath the cute clothes and enticing scent Tegoshi is still very _male_ , even the rest of him doesn’t seem to mind. It’s easy to embrace Tegoshi, to tilt his head and deepen the kiss with the vague realization that they’re not alone.

Thankfully.

Eventually the catcalls become too much and Kusano pulls away, directing a glare towards his friends instead of meeting Tegoshi’s eyes. Tegoshi curls up next to him, snuggling against his shoulder and Kusano brushes aside the possessive feeling he gets.

“She’s cute when she speaks Chinese,” Kusano’s roommate says.

“That one is kind of stupid,” Tegoshi says in Chinese.

Kusano almost laughs, but mostly at the way his roommate seems to get stars in his eyes. “We’re going to go now,” he says pointedly, leading Tegoshi away from the predatory stares.

“Yeah, you probably want to _be alone_.” The guys make a rude gesture and Kusano forces a smile. “See you at the party later?”

“Party, sure,” Kusano says carelessly as he practically drags Tegoshi back to his dorm room.

He ends up on his back on his own bed, and all he can think is that Tegoshi’s a lot stronger than he remembers.

“You seemed to enjoy that,” Tegoshi says in a mocking voice, or what would be mocking if he wasn’t currently straddling Kusano’s lap _in a skirt_. “Something you’re not telling me, Kusa-chan?”

“You’re the one who kissed me,” Kusano points out, crossing his arms over his head and shamelessly watching the way Tegoshi’s tongue darts out to lick his shiny lips. “Are you sure you came here for a _girl_?”

“Why, you gonna let me fuck you?” Tegoshi replies so casually that Kusano doesn’t catch the implication at first.

He’s still sputtering when his roommate opens the door, covering his eyes so loosely that Kusano can’t help but shake his head at how obvious he is. “Pay no attention to me, I’m just getting some things so I can stay in Dave’s room tonight.”

Nothing good can come out of the little giggle Tegoshi emits, and sure enough Kusano can’t do anything but stare up at him incredulously when the other rolls his hips just enough to get a reaction.

He’s saved from having to respond verbally by Tegoshi’s tongue, which lazily sweeps along the inside of his mouth until his brain remembers how to function. By the time he starts to reciprocate, though, Tegoshi pulls away and his roommate has disappeared.

“Take me to the party,” Tegoshi orders, something devious flashing in his eyes.

Nothing good can come from this either, but Kusano’s pretty sure that he doesn’t mind this kind of bad.

::

“These girls aren’t hot at _all_ ,” Tegoshi whines, wobbling a little as he walks not because he’s drunk but because of the three-inch heels he insisted on buying “because they match this outfit.”

Kusano helpfully takes the plastic cup from his hand (orange juice on the rocks, because history needs not to repeat itself) and wraps a steady arm around his waist. “You’re prettier than them all, baby.”

Tegoshi snorts, which isn’t cute at all and has Kusano laughing hysterically. “Do American college kids do anything other than drink and fuck?”

“Sometimes we dance,” Kusano replies, gesturing towards the middle of the room where there’s a small group of people grinding.

As Tegoshi watches them, Kusano can almost see the challenge rising in his eyes, and he’s only a little shocked when Tegoshi grabs his hand and drags him out there with no preamble.

Unsurprisingly Tegoshi falls easily into the role of the girl, rolling his body like a pro while Kusano moves in sync from behind. His hands rest on Tegoshi’s hips, guiding him, his face pressed into Tegoshi’s bare shoulder because the other is actually taller than him in those shoes, and it feels so natural that Kusano loses himself to the rhythm, to Tegoshi’s scent, to the way Tegoshi pushes back towards him when Kusano tightens his grip.

Tegoshi’s hands slide back around Kusano’s waist, grabbing onto his ass and pushing Kusano flush against him. Kusano has to bite his tongue to hold back his groan, unable to fight his urges any longer as Tegoshi’s fingers drop down to the backs of his thighs. Slowly he rocks their bodies together, fingertips dipping under the waistband of Tegoshi’s skirt, teasing his panty line until Tegoshi rubs back against him pointedly.

“Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it,” Kusano growls, lifting his chin to speak into Tegoshi’s ear and smirking when he feels Tegoshi shiver.

Tegoshi spins all the way around to the beat of the bass line and regards Kusano with dark eyes, moving against him in a way that’s more clothes-grinding than actual dancing.

“Ah~” Tegoshi says suddenly, and it’s not until Kusano notices the smug look on his face that he realizes he’s getting aroused. “I knew you wanted me.”

“You make a convincing chick,” Kusano explains, only feeling a little embarrassed. “What’s your excuse?”

Something hot flashes in Tegoshi’s eyes and for a second Kusano thinks he said something _really_ bad, that he pissed off Tegoshi enough for him to cause a scene and ruin Kusano’s reputation as the cool Asian kid.

Then that second passes and Kusano’s up against the wall, a tongue in his mouth and pressure on his crotch, and it takes even longer for his brain to process that it’s _Tegoshi_ who is a _man_ even if he looks cute dressed like a girl. Kusano slips a hand under Tegoshi’s skirt, fingers rubbing at the muscles of his inner thigh and he can feel Tegoshi’s whimper on his tongue, his own hand shoving down the front of Kusano’s baggy pants and wasting no time stroking him from base to tip.

This time Kusano doesn’t even try to hide his moan, pulling Tegoshi as close as possible he can until he can feel Tegoshi’s erection, which is probably making a very obvious bump in his skirt, and Kusano’s nerves tingle at the thought that their secret could be found out if he lets Tegoshi move far enough away.

“You two don’t come up for air, do you?” a voice pierces through the haze of Kusano’s arousal, that Dave guy whom Kusano vaguely recognizes as he pulls Tegoshi even closer to keep the truth hidden. “You can use my room if you don’t fuck in the bed.”

Dave’s an okay guy, Kusano inwardly assesses as he hoists Tegoshi’s legs around his waist and half carries, half grinds him through the crowd of people to the narrow hallway leading to the bedrooms. Luckily Dave has his name in giant letters on his door, which just leaves Kusano hoping that he also has lube in his nightstand as he maneuvers the door open and shoves Tegoshi up against the nearest wall.

“Hiro,” Tegoshi moans, sending the last of Kusano’s doubts flying out of his ear as Tegoshi arches his back, settling comfortably between Kusano and the wall like it’s where he belongs. “I guess I get to be the girl tonight.”

Kusano dives back into his mouth as he bangs drawers with his free hand, groping around for something that might even serve the purpose until Tegoshi pokes him in the arm with a packet.

_Came to meet a girl, my ass_ , Kusano thinks as he takes the packet and nearly drops it in his hurry to rip it open, wishing he had about three more hands as he tries to tug down Tegoshi’s panties and just ends up ripping them.

Not like it’s a big loss, particularly when Tegoshi makes a very deep, very _masculine_ voice at the wet finger poking inside him. “Hiro.”

Kusano feels even hotter with each time Tegoshi says his name, tearing his mouth away to kiss along his jaw and neck until he can feel the resulting shudder. Tegoshi opens up for him easily, enough to insert another finger and move them together until Tegoshi nearly jumps out of his arms, clutching onto Kusano’s shoulders and spreading his legs as wide as he can without losing his balance.

The semantics are far beyond what his brain can comprehend right now, but somehow Kusano ends up with Tegoshi’s knees over his elbows and both hands on Tegoshi’s ass, which lines up neatly with Kusano’s cock that’s sheathed and slick and slowly making its way inside Tegoshi’s body.

Tegoshi’s surprisingly quiet, hot breath on Kusano’s cheek as the latter rocks up into him. It’s hot and tight and better than any girl Kusano’s had before, particularly the way Tegoshi trembles each time Kusano grazes that spot inside him, how Tegoshi’s nails dig into his biceps hard enough to sting, which just makes Kusano fuck him harder.

His breath comes in gasps, face once again pressed into Tegoshi’s shoulder but under completely different terms now, the cool air of the room making the sweat on the back of his neck tingle as it forms with each thrust inside Tegoshi. Kusano tightens his grip, loses his inhibitions a little more and finds himself mouthing Tegoshi’s collarbone, sucking gently on the skin until Tegoshi moans faintly and Kusano sucks harder.

“Hiro,” Tegoshi says insistently, his body jerking and clamping around Kusano as he detaches one hand from Kusano’s arm to touch himself. “Oh god.”

Kusano responds with a moan that seems to shake the walls as he feels Tegoshi come, and it takes all of his strength to remain standing and follow suit. He nearly blacks out from the force of it, falling to his knees and ending up on his back once again as Tegoshi curls up on top of him and directs his rushed breaths into Kusano’s throat.

They’re quiet for a long time, the booming sounds of the party outside breaking the silence as they lay comfortably, or as comfortable as one can be while lying on the floor.

“You’re coming home soon, right?” Tegoshi finally says, squeezing Kusano around the waist as neither one makes an effort to get up.

He wasn’t going to, but now he is.


End file.
